Evan Bao Lei
Evan Bao Lei, Evan for short, is a Cardfighter that participates in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix & one of Aichi's newest rivals in the Fanfic of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Royale Stage. Coincidentally, he also a bearer of PSY Qualia. Background Evan is one of the foreign transfer student in the Dreamdale Kingdoms Academy, situated in London, United Kingdom. He was transferred to the boarding because of his excellent Essays & Literature while he was in Malaysian schools. At first, Evan dislikes the idea of going to boarding schools, thinking that he is not ready for an self-independant life but in the end, he gone for it anyway. During his boarding school life, he some troubles fitting in, due to his home-sickness. This causes some depression in his studies until he met Viola, a foreign student like him & Henry, a classmate of his. Evan's interest in Cardfighting had begun way back when he was kid but at that time, he didn't have much interest as his country had not much interest in Cardfighting & he wanted to focus on his school exams. But after arriving in UK, his passion grows as there were more Cardfighters there. But even so, he was never strayed from his path into becoming a Writer. Personality Evan is a happy, cheerful & energetic boy who can be very serious in some ossociations. He cared for his friends & family, including his units. But sometimes, Evan can be a bit clumsy, forgetful & not a very bright person. He also seems to be very childish person in some situations. Evan can also be straight & naive sometimes- enough to said words that accidentaly angers or insults people. And that always leads to bruises & minor injuries on the boy (mostly from girls). But despite his stupid boy behaviour, Evan can also be the type that will do the right things when the right time come, becoming more serious keen & smart teen while keeping a portion of his happy-go-lucky persona. This persona is also often seen when he activates his PSY Qualia. He can also be vengeful towards anyone who hurts his teammates, having defeating an opponent with a result of 8 Damages for the opponent & 4 for himself in this very state (without PSY Qualia). Evan can also been somewhat of an actor, having act like he was a sadistic person who have a disregard for friends, just to get Aichi Sendou into full potential when they cardfight in the later matchs. But his friend seems to noticed his act from the start & played along. Although, this act didn't continue long. Deck Evan uses a Kagero during his times in Malaysia but after he transfer to UK, he's been introduced to Crystal Reefs, a clan which said to be really difficult to master. But Evan mastered it easily, commenting that ''"The key to this clan is moderation, timing & just guard like you always guard" ''much to everyone's suprise. From that day on, Evan keeps using the Crystal Reefs, focusing on the Glacier series (featuring Balien) or the Reef Sword Series (featuring Khouseal). His strategy is basically using his Vanguard's Limit Break to pressure his enemies & other than that, maintaining a good hand with the skill of the Icy Water Maidens & Penguin Squad Alpha, in order keep up with his opponent's onslaughts & to fufill the requirement for those skills. But after Day 3 of the Royale Grand Prix, he shifted his Balien deck to a more offensive deck with only 4 Drill-Headed Jellyfish Swarms as his card supplier. After the accident that involves Henry's Reversal, Evan switched his deck to the Weiss archetypes. Balien Deck Weiss Deck Trivia #Due to his Malaysian origin, he can speak Malay, Chinese & English. #There's a running gag where Viola pummels him, neither with strikes or whips (from her hair) of his mouth. Chong Kah How (talk) 02:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: This Character is made using the Pokemon Trainer Creator V.2 & it is not my drawing. Category:Hat's Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Crystal Reefs Category:Crystal Reefs user